1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved skeleton for a telescopic umbrella.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been found that none of the conventional skeletons for telescopic umbrellas are satisfactory in use. Referring to FIG. 4, there is shown a first prior art skeleton for telescopic umbrellas. As illustrated, the skeleton includes a locking means A1, a fixed collar A2, a plurality of expanders A4, a plurality of supporters A5, a plurality of first ribs A3, a plurality of second ribs A6, and a plurality of third ribs A7. However, the third ribs A7 are easily folded upward in case of strong wind thereby making it inconvenient to use. Hence, an improved skeleton (see FIGS. 5 and 5A) for telescopic umbrellas has been developed to eliminate this drawbacks. As shown in FIGS. 5 and 5A, the third rib B1 is provided with a pair of protuberances B11 which are adapted to engage with corresponding slots B21 of a joint B2. Although this means may keep the third ribs in position, it will also make it difficult to open and fold up the umbrella thus making it unfit for practical use.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved skeleton for a telescopic umbrella which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.